This invention relates generally to a brake corner and halfshaft, and more particularly to protecting the wheel bearing and other components against entry of foreign material.
A wheel speed sensor produces a signal representing wheel speed, which is supplied as input to an electronic control unit. Such sensors, which are mounted at a wheel bearing assembly, are susceptible to debris impingement and damage due to the foreign matter from the road surface that accumulates on the magnetic encoder.
A seal or shield, particularly one made of steel or another metal, can produce noise between a rotating part of the brake corner assembly and a stationary steering knuckle. To avoid the noise, a metal shield would need a gap with the rotating part, which will reduce the effectiveness of the shield.
A need exists in the industry for a seal or shield that prevents or limits entry of foreign matter to the interior of a brake corner assembly where the bearings and speed sensor are located. Preferably the shield would be easily and quickly installed on the steering knuckle with a light force producing an interference fit. The shield should avoid or minimize frictional drag between the shield and a rotating halfshaft that transmits power to a wheel hub. The frictional drag will be reduced to effectively zero as the rubber lip is worn to a net fit with the rotating part. The shield should be produced and installed at low cost.